


Home Is Where Your Heart Is [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, F/M, Gift Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Tumblr, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine Cousland does a little reflecting on her life as a Grey Warden, the love she still feels for King Alistair Theirin, and where she needs to go next. Set loosely in the "In Love and Death" universe.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/aphreal/pseuds/aphreal">Aphreal </a>(<a href="http://aphreal42.tumblr.com">Aphreal42</a>) as part of<a href="http://biowarevalentines.tumblr.com"> BioWare Valentines 2013</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where Your Heart Is [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home is Where Your Heart Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686975) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit). 



> I'm still working on fixing all my streaming links, so streaming doesn't work right now. I apologise for that, but I need to work out a solution that will work with the code and will still work for my hosting.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!

**Download and Streaming** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xd35214f1ny1z40/Dragon%20Age_Home%20is%20Where%20Your%20Heart%20Is.mp3?dl=0) (11.3 MBs)

**Length** : 00:12:53

 


End file.
